


Watching Them

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim figures things out by watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them

They think I don't know about them. And it's almost funny watching them try to be nonchalant when they are together when it's obvious they was to be the opposite. Bones took off for a winter retreat to spend some time alone and came back different, even though that first week back he was a surly bastard, I knew something had changed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him to share, so I decided to watch him and try to figure it out.

It didn't take long. One of the first few times I saw him and Pike together I knew. Oh they were good, they didn't give anything away but there was this undercurrent you could almost feel. I manipulated them into meetings several times just to confirm my suspicion but by the second time I put them in the same room, I was sure. And I'm pretty sure I could pinpoint every time they began a new stage of their relationship. I know something happened in February and again over spring term break, they were both different then

I don't know who all knows about them. I know Dr Boyce and Admiral Beckett do just by the conversation I had with them after I snooped and found out about Bones's custody issues with the ex and from the sounds of it they support them fully which is nice to know Bones won't get screwed over should it ever become public knowledge about them. 

Of course until they decide to tell me or Dr Boyce lets t slip that I know about the relationship, it's going to be fun to watch them try and be subtle and not give their relationship away. Although, I might just have to push a little just to see if I can get them to reveal themselves.


End file.
